freddy_fazbearfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic bear who is left in a "free roaming mode" at midnight, when he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He forcibly stuffs any human he encounters after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics. Appearance Freddy is an animatronic wearing a costume that gives him the appearance of a brown bear. Onstage, he wears a black top hat and bow tie, and holds a microphone in his right paw. His ears are articulated, and thus can move back and forth. Unlike the other animatronics, the only features of Freddy that can be seen on the cameras are his endoskeleton eyes, and some of his poorly illuminated body parts. He has human handprints on his face, though they are very difficult to spot. His irises are normally of a light blue color, but he is commonly seen with his endoskeleton eyes on-camera. LocationsEdit Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. A song will begin playing when he is in the Kitchen. Freddy will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving only his eyes visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica also being present. Behavior For the first part of the week, Freddy is very inactive. He will usually stay on the stage and look at the camera intermittently. He will only become active early in the week if the player runs out of electricity, at which time the player will be greeted by his illuminated face, and the Toreador March before being attacked. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. doesn't move while he plays his jingle), his appearance may take longer, he may typically play the longer version of the jingle and when the lights completely go out he may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From the 3rd night onward, he will become active. Usually when Freddy starts to move, a deep laugh is heard instead of footsteps. Freddy only moves when the cameras are down, so even if the player isn't directly watching him, he won't move while the cameras are up. Freddy can only enter The Office via the East Hall. As his movements do not appear to have any strict rules, and are almost instantaneous, he can often appear to be able to teleport. This issue is compounded by the fact he doesn't always laugh when he moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he isn't right next to The Office. The most efficient way to stop Freddy from sneaking in is to frequently watch the cameras to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, always close the door while looking at him, as he may move inside the player's room otherwise. Freddy may sometimes move inside the room if the player looks away from CAM 4B to view another camera if he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. Trivia * Freddy is the last of the animatronics to move from the Show Stage, after Chica and Bonnie. * Freddy was originally intended to be stationary and only move when the player lost power during the night. However, the game's creator wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and changed the AI programming to its current iteration of stalking the player on the fourth and fifth nights. * Freddy has a counterpart best known as "Golden Freddy." It is unknown if it is another costume resembling him, an older version of his costume, or simply a ghost. It is currently believed by most that Golden Freddy is a result of Mike Schmidt having paranoid hallucinations. * Freddy appears with human eyes in the hallucinations, whereas Bonnie appears with his endoskeleton or absent eyes. * The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre ''(the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". * Freddy's tune can be heard in the 4th Night phone call, implying Freddy could have been involved in the death of Phone Guy. * The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to Fozzie Bear, who in turn is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. * Freddy seems to be a mix between the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from ''Chuck E. Cheese's since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow-tie, and Billy Bob from ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. * The laugh that is heard while Freddy moves is actually an audio clip of a girl giggling, only slowed down. The non-slowed version is played whenever the player looks at Golden Freddy's poster. * An explanation for Freddy's lack of movement on the first two nights may be that he is studying the player's strategies to adapt accordingly. * Phone Guy states that Freddy becomes more active while in the dark. This might explain why he hides in the darker areas of each room as opposed to Bonnie and Chica, who usually stand in brighter areas. * Unlike the other animatronics, once Freddy leaves the Show Stage, his eyes disappear, exposing the endoskeleton's eyes. This is true both for his approach and his attack. However, Freddy retains his eyes when the power goes out, both when playing his jingle and when attacking, although if he is at the show stage alone, his endoskeleton's eyes are exposed. ** In the second game's trailer, when Freddy's face is shown close-up in view of Camera 02, one of his eyes can be seen normally, and the other is one of the endoskeleton's dark eyes. It may be possible that Freddy's eyes simply change depending on the lighting he is in. * Even if Freddy's A.I. is set to 20 on the Custom Night, he won't move until both Bonnie and Chica move away. This is perhaps why there are no in-game files of the Show Stage with Bonnie or Chica there, but without Freddy. * With the exception of the Show Stage, Freddy seems to get increasingly closer to the cameras themselves as he approaches The Office. * Freddy can be seen holding his microphone when in the Dining Area and in the East Hall, barely. This makes him the only animatronic to hold his stage item when off the stage. ** With the release of the sequel, this is no longer true. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica can be seen carrying their guitar and cupcake, respectively. * Freddy is the only animatronic to feature two different jumpscares in the first game. * If Freddy attacks the player after they put the monitor down, the light/door buttons disappear a split second before he fills up the screen. * Apart from looking into the camera occasionally on the Show Stage, Freddy only has one position in each camera feed. He is the only animatronic to do this, perhaps in reference to being the most aggressive and dangerous. * Clicking Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will cause it to squeak. This works with the poster in the office of FNaF2, clicking Toy Freddy's causes the same squeak. * In Freddy's Distorted Poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. FNaF2 Appearance Freddy's appearance seems to have changed slightly for the second game, according to the first promotional image released by Scott Cawthon. In-game, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy. His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and the more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable. This time around, he has an upper set of teeth, his head appears slightly blockier; his freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, he has embossed inner ears, far-less rotund cheeks, and his upper lips have a deeper gap in the center. The eyes also seem to be placed deeper in the mask. His muzzle also appears to be smaller. His reason for his disrepair is either caused by neglect by the old company or was simply used for parts and just was old and outdated. Location Freddy starts moving at Night 2, but is very inactive until Night 3. Freddy starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room before moving into the Main Hall. He then heads to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, then stands in the hallway just outside The Office, just a step away from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Freddy will stand in front of the office desk as the office lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Mask the moment they see Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the mask on will cause Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the mask or put up and lower the monitor. After failing to drive off Freddy, he may forcibly remove the mask or monitor and inevitably end the player's night. Trivia * Unlike in the first game, Freddy appears to have no issue with standing in plain view of the camera when it is pulled up; as shown in the trailer. * Freddy's pupils will remain lit while hunting the player. The only times they are unlit is while he lays in the Parts / Service room and in his jumpscare.